


Extensively

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [19]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

The green humanoid grinned as he flicked a lit match into a hay bale he’d soaked in gasoline. It lit magnificently, thick soot starting to billow up as the dampened hay light and caught fire, cracking and hissing as the whole stack was enveloped in bright, dancing flames.

The fire spread, dancing through the barn and licking each new object tenderly with its scorching heat as the pyromaniac left the barn amidst smoke.

The barn was in the center of the village, and went up in flames speedily, soon spreading to nearby houses. The stone foundations did nothing to stop the spread as the wooden walls popped and bent, small huts and large houses collapsing in on themselves, the stepped roofs starting to smolder as they hit the floor.

Watching from a distance, the suited slime watched with a grin almost as intense as the flames roaring below as he watched villagers scrabble to try and quench the beautiful flames he’d cultivated, failing in their panic until a single bucket of water put out the last few embers a few hours later.

Once he was pleased with the destruction of the town, Alsmiffy turned and walked away, a dangerous look in his eyes as he fiddled with his flint and steel, searching for another beautiful thing he could burn to the ground.


End file.
